The Life and Times of Alyssa Lee
by WhySoSerious1992
Summary: Sequal to An American Muggle in London. Amy's daughter starts her first year of Hogwarts during Harry Potter's Second year.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to ****An American Muggle in London. ****If you haven't read that yet, please do so before you read this. **

**Any characters from the Harry Potter series don't belong to me.**

**Summary: Everyone knows that Remus Lupin married Nymphadora Tonks during the second war, and everyone also knows they had a son; Teddy Remus Lupin. What everyone didn't know was that Lupin almost married a muggle from America a few years after he left school, but she was almost killed by his wolf and he broke their engagement. Eight months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She knew werewolves weren't supposed to have children so she took her baby girl back to America and raised her away from England. 11 years later Lupin's daughter gets a letter and she and her mother go back to London so she can attend school.**

**Starts during the summer before Harry Potter's second year.**

**This has nothing to do with the story, but I just got to say that I just watched A Very Potter Musical on youtube and I laughed so hard I think I cracked a rib. If you've seen it, you're totally awesome and if not you need to go watch it right now because it's totally awesome!**

--------------------------------------------

Bradenton Beach, Florida is known for its hot humid weather. It's also known for its luxurious beach houses. It is NOT known as a place where one would see an owl, so it's only natural that 32 year old Amy Lee screamed when a huge barn own slammed into the large glass doors of her house. The own screeched and scratched at the door with its sharp talons, so she opened the sliding door. The owl hopped in, dropped something by her hands, and then nipped her finger.

"Ow!" she recoiled and narrowed her icy blue eyes at the owl while sweeping a lock of dark hair behind her ear. "Okay, an owl just delivered something to me. I know I'm supposed to do something . . . . Oh yeah, feed it." Amy went to the kitchen and took out a piece of bread and threw it to the owl. It snatched the bread up and waited patiently for Amy to respond to its delivered letter.

"Stupid owl," she mumbled. "Wait, what the hell is an _owl_ doing in Florida? And at _my_ house?"

"Mom, are you talking to yourself again?" Amy's 11 year old daughter Alyssa asked as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a soccer uniform and her short brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail; her amber eyes studied her mother. She noticed the owl sitting on the counter. "Is that an owl?"

"Yeah, it brought something," Amy went to pick up the envelope and her daughter tilted her head to the side. "What's that?" she asked.

Amy shrugged and opened it. She scanned the letter before gasping and dropping the letter. Alyssa walked forward and picked up the letter. She read the front of the envelope.

**Ms. Alyssa Lee**

**The second room to the left on the second floor**

**517 Bradenton **_Beach_

**Florida**

"Okay, how do they know where my room is?" she asked, and then read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Ms. Lee,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Alyssa blinked and looked back at her mom. "Am I a witch?"

Amy bit her lip, lowered her gaze and nodded.

"Huh, I guess Dad's genes gave me magic on top of lycanthropy," she said dryly. Alyssa found a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote "Hell yeah, I wanna go!" on the paper, rolled it up and gave it to the owl, who took it and flew off again.

Alyssa looked at her mom. "So, where do I get my school stuff?"

Amy sighed. "Pack your bags, sweetie, we're going to England."

----------------------------

**A/N:** I already know this is gonna be a pain in the ass to write, but I'm gonna see how far I can get with it since I already have it all planned out; I just have to type it.

I am so glad I have six of the seven Harry Potter books.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week they packed up and got on the next flight to London. When they arrived they found an inn called The Leaky Cauldron and rented a room for a few nights. Amy remembered that the bartender was a wizard so she asked him for directions and showed him Alyssa's letter.

"It says I can buy what she needs in a place called Diagon Alley, but I don't know where that is," said Amy shyly.

A giant of a man overheard her and asked if they'd like help getting into Diagon Alley. Amy smiled up at him. "Thank you so much, Mr. . ."

"Rubeus Hagrid, at yer service, ma'am."

"Oh, okay then, I'm Amy and this is my daughter, Alyssa."

Alyssa gave the giant man a small wave when he grinned down at her. "Firs' year at Hogwarts, ey?"

"Um, yeah," she mumbled.

Hagrid took them to a brick wall, and then he tapped a pattern on the bricks with a large pink umbrella. The wall split to reveal hundreds of shops. Amy looked up at Hagrid and said, "I have no idea how to switch my daughter's normal money for those weird little coins."

"Don' you worry none, ma'am, Gringotts is jus' over here."

"Gringotts?"

"Wizardin' bank run by goblins."

"Oh."

Alyssa traded her money for knuts, sickles and galleons, and then Hagrid told them he had business to take care of and that he needed to go. He showed her where the wand shop was and then took off for a darker part of the alley.

Amy and Alyssa walked into a store called Ollivander's and an old man greeted them. "Ah, good day ladies, how can I help you?"

Alyssa licked her lips nervously and stepped towards the counter. "I need a wand, am I in the right store?"

"Yes you are, my dear," he smiled kindly at her, and then looked over her shoulder at Amy. "I don't remember ever selling _you_ a wand," he said. "You're a muggle, are you not?"

"Um, yeah, I can't do magic."

Ollivander went into the back to pull out several wand boxes. He beckoned Alyssa over to the counter and handed her a wand. "Yew, twelve and a half inches, dragon heartstring core; give it a wave."

Alyssa waved it and nothing happened. He handed her another one and said, "Birch, thirteen inches, leprechaun hair core." She waved it and nothing happened.

"Alright, try this one; Ash, eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair core." She waved it and nothing happened. After a moment of thought he went to the back and pulled out another box. "This one should do the trick; Mahogany, twelve and a half inches with hair from the mane of a kelpie, which makes it excellent for all sorts of spells."

He handed the wand to her and the moment it touched her hand Alyssa's arm tingled. She waved it and red and gold sparks shot out from its tip. "Awesome," she breathed.

Ollivander grinned. "I knew that would do the trick," he said triumphantly.

----------------------------------------------

Alyssa and her mother left the wand shop and wandered over to the book store where a large crowd of people was outside. A man with long silvery blonde hair walked out followed by a boy with similarly colored hair. As the man passed, Amy mumbled "nice pimp cane, sugar daddy" under her breath. The man heard her, glared at her, and then walked away. She shrugged while Alyssa snickered and they went into the bookstore. "Okay, let me see the list really quick," said Amy. Her daughter handed her a piece of paper:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Alyssa also needed several books written by someone named Gilderoy Lockheart. Amy took a deep breath. "Okay hon; let's start looking for what you need."

While looking around Alyssa found another girl looking at a shelf with The Beginner's guide to transfiguration. "Hey, are you going to your first year of Hogwarts?"

The girl looked up, clearly startled, and said, "Uh, yeah I am, actually. Why, are you?"

"Yeah, and I'm totally freaking out."

"Me too," the girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Ginny."

Alyssa shook it. "Alyssa."

"What's wrong with your accent?"

"Nothing, I'm from America."

"Oh. Hey, d'you want to come with Mum and me to get the rest of your supplies? That is, if you haven't finished already," she added.

"Hold on," said Alyssa. "Mom, can we go with Ginny and her family to get the other stuff?" she called to Amy, who was currently being flirted with by a blonde pretty-boy wizard. She smiled nervously at him. "That's my daughter, I gotta go." Amy went to join Alyssa. "Jesus Christ, that man is full of himself!" she breathed. "Yeah, we can go with your friend if her family doesn't mind."

Ginny led them over to a plump woman with the same red hair as Ginny. "Mum, can Alyssa and her mum come with us to get the rest of our school supplies?" asked Ginny.

The woman smiled. "Of course, Dear." She nodded to Amy and Alyssa. "Hello, Dearies, I'm Molly Weasley." She looked thoughtfully at Amy. "You look awfully familiar," she murmured. "Oh well, best get a move on to Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Ron, Harry, meet us at the ice cream parlor when you're finished getting your supplies!"

The four of them left Flourish and Blotts and they entered a shop with robes hanging in the display windows.

A squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve greeted them. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked. "Come on, then, let's get you two measured." She stood Alyssa on a stool and slipped a black robe over her head, then began to pin it to the right length. Another witch did the same with Ginny. When the girls had their robes pinned properly they hopped off the stools and left to get the rest of their supplies. Alyssa took out her list.

Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

A REMINDER TO ALL PARENTS: FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM.

"Mom, can I get a cat?" asked Alyssa. Amy nodded. The girls got their cauldrons, scales, and telescopes, then went to the Apothecary for potion ingredients. Alyssa wrinkled her nose and felt like throwing up as the smell of bad eggs and rotting cabbage flooded her oversensitive nose.

Ginny saw a small unicorn horn and loved it immediately. It was 25 galleons, though, and she didn't have enough for it. After getting everything they needed from the Apothecary they left and went to Magical Menagerie, which was like a pet store for witches and wizards. Ginny saw a brown owl that she adored immediately. Alyssa walked over to a cage and looked inside. A Siamese cat was sprawled across a pillow and gazing at Alyssa through slitted bright blue eyes.

"Aw, how cute," she said. "Mom, I'm gonna get this one, okay?" The owner of the shop came over and took the cat out of its cage and handed it to Alyssa. "He's a fine choice for a familiar," she praised. Ten minutes later Alyssa walked out of Magical menagerie with the cat in her arms and a bag of supplies thrown over her shoulder.

"What's his name?" asked Ginny, who had named her new owl Jasmine.

"I think I'll name him Koko," said Alyssa. Koko seemed to purr in approval of his new name and he brushed the bottom of her chin with the top of his head.

"I think he likes his name," giggled Ginny.

Alyssa laughed and petted the top of Koko's head. She'd bought her supplies and still had a little money left over.

They passed a sign that said Knockturn Alley and Alyssa froze. She looked down the dark alley and without thinking about it started going down the stairs into the darkness.

Ginny followed her. "Alyssa, where are you going? What are you doing?"

"I-I don't know; it's like . . . it's like there's something that's pulling me down here." They went into a shop called Borgan and Burkes and Alyssa found what had been pulling her to the dark shop. A silver necklace sat in a display case. Two silver crescent moons were sitting back to back against a round purple stone. A purple teardrop stone hung from the round one.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Ginny.

A shady looking wizard slunk out of the shadows. "Can I help you?"

Immediately Koko began hissing and spitting as the fur on his back rose. He jumped out of Alyssa's arms and stood there with his back arched, hissing at the wizard. Alyssa looked at Koko as if her were bonkers and then looked back at the wizard. "How much do you want for the necklace?" she asked, pointing to it.

"How badly do you want it?" he countered. "This is a special necklace that was made by a wizard in the 18th century; it's rumored to flush out werewolves from hiding."

"I'll give you 10 galleons for it."

"20"

"12"

"17"

"15 take it or leave it."

". . . Fine." He took the necklace out of the display case and waited for her t count out 15 galleons before handing it over. "A pleasure doing business with you," he said while giving them a nasty smile.

Alyssa fastened the necklace around her neck and picked Koko back up before leaving the store. Ginny ran after her and she was relieved when the reached Diagon Alley.

"That's a pretty necklace," said Ginny, still thinking about that unicorn horn.

Alyssa saw the look on her face and seemed to read her mind; she pulled the exact same horn Ginny had wanted out of her pocket. "Here, now we both have something pretty."

Ginny squealed in delight and hugged Alyssa, and then they ran to the ice cream parlor together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa's necklace is a double Celtic moon necklace I saw on Google. Just search moon necklace and it should show up on the 1st page of results.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters in this story except Amy, Alyssa and Koko. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Underlined sentences are ones taken from the Harry Potter books.**

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On September 1 Alyssa's mom took her to King's Cross Station and told Alyssa to run at the brick wall separating platforms 9 and 10. "Trust me," she said.

Alyssa squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her cart forward. Amazingly she didn't run into anything when she opened her eyes she was staring at a huge black train.

Back on the other side Amy remember all those years ago when she'd run through to Platform 9 and ¾; she wondered if she still could. Amy walked towards the wall and found that she still could get through. "Cool," she said.

Alyssa loaded her cart onto the train and said bye to her mom before boarding the train. Koko trotted alongside her as she looked for an empty compartment. She found one and sat down, taking out a book and leaning against the window. Koko hopped up onto the seat beside her and curled up into a ball.

A minute later Ginny found her and sat opposite her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What're you reading?"

"Cycle of the Werewolf by Stephan King."

"Who?"

"He's a muggle author."

"Oh."

A girl with blonde hair and a dreamy look on her face poked her head in, followed by a small blonde boy with a camera. "Can we sit here?" the boy asked.

Alyssa nodded and Ginny said, "Sure." The boy introduced himself as Colin Creevey and the girl as Luna Lovegood.

Alyssa smiled at Luna. "Your name is the same as my middle name."

"Really? That's amazing," she sighed. "Where did you get your necklace?"

"I don't remember the name of the shop," said Alyssa as she fingered the large purple stone. "I just know that it was really dark and creepy, wherever it was."

The rest of the train ride was silent and when they got off the train, Hagrid called First Years over to him.

"Firs' Years, over here! C'mon, follow me! Mind yer step, now! Firs' Years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down a path and Alyssa was the only one not tripping because of her excellent night vision The narrow path opened at the edge of a huge black lake with a castle sitting on the cliffs above it.

Alyssa, Colin, Luna and Ginny rode in a boat together across the lake and they stayed together as they piled out of the boat and climbed a hill of rocks and pebbled. They climbed a set of stone steps and waited outside a huge oak door. Hagrid knocked on the door and a tall, black haired witch in emerald-green robes swung the door open.

"The firs' Years, Professor McGonagall," Said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here."

Alyssa and the other First Years followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor and she showed them into a small chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your hous dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room."

McGonagall explained about the four houses, house points, and the house cup.

"I shall return shortly when you are ready. Please wait quietly."

She returned shortly and led them into a huge room with four long tables. Alyssa looked up and saw that there were clouds where the ceiling should be.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the First Years and put an old hat on the stool. The hat opened what seemed to be a mouth and actually started singing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me."

The hat explained all the traits of each house and the McGonagall began reading names off of a list. Colin was called up third or fourth and was sorted into Gryffindor, and then she called several other students before calling, "Lee, Alyssa!"

Alyssa walked forward, sat on the stool, and McGonagall put the hat on her head. She jumped when she heard an unfamiliar voice in her head.

"Let me see, now, let me see," said the voice, which turned out to be the hat.

_Holy crap, the hat's talking inside my head, that's so cool!_ Though Alyssa.

"Well, I'm glad you think so. Now, where to put you . . . you're very clever and have a love of literature, so Ravenclaw would be an excellent place for you. However, you're also very loyal to those you care about and you're a hard worker, so Hufflepuff would also be an excellent place for you. You're also very brave and believe in fairness, so I just might put you in Gryffindor."

_What about the other one?_

"Slytherin? My dear, even though you are considered a dark creature by some, and yes, before you ask I do know what you are. Being a werewolf does not automatically make you Slytherin material. No, I'm afraid you're too loyal and brave to be a Slytherin."

_Thank God for that_.

"Actually, thank your father; he was a very kind person and by looking into your mind I see you've developed the same kindness. He was also worried that being a werewolf meant he had to be in Slytherin," the hat chuckled.

_Really? Wait, you know who my father is?_

"Of course I know who your father is, I'm the one who sorted him; He was the only other werewolf to attend Hogwarts.

_Who is he? What's his name?_

"Now that," the hat chuckled, "Is not something I can tell you; you'll meet him face to face very soon. Now then, back to your sorting . . . hmmm, I think you'd do best . . . in . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as she hopped off of the stool and took a seat at the table beside Hermione Granger.

Alyssa was a bit sad to see Luna sorted into Ravenclaw, but she was happy about Ginny sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hey Ginny, do you know if electronics work here?" asked Alyssa.

"I don't think they do, but maybe there's a spell you can use to make them work."

A wizard named Dumbledore gave a speech and then after that food appeared on the tables. Alyssa piled her plate with roast chicken, bacon and steak, roast potatoes, and pork chops. She was the only girl at the table who was eating as much as the boys and several Gryffindors were watching her shovel mouthful after mouthful.

"What?" asked Alyssa, her mouth full of potatoes. Hermione was staring at her in disgust and Ginny was just staring. She swallowed the potatoes and said, "I've got a big stomach, so sue me already." After the main course had been served, the leftovers disappeared and desserts filled their spots. Alyssa once again piled her plate with food, mainly chocolate ice cream, chocolate éclairs, doughnuts and Jell-o. _The only good things about being a werewolf are good sense of smell, good hearing, and eating whatever you want without gaining much weight_, she thought.

After dinner Professor McGonagall pulled her aside. "Ms. Lee, due to your condition the Headmaster and I have asked Professor Snape to brew the wolfsbane potion for you. You will go down to the hospital wing every day during the week of the full moon and take the potion, and during the full moon you will stay in Madame Pomphrey's office during the full moon."

"Um, okay . . . Hey professor, this is kinda off topic and random, but is there any way to make this," she pulled out her mp3 player, "Work here? My teachers back at my muggle school all thought I worked better with music; it helps me concentrate better in class."

McGonagall's eyebrows rose. "Oh really? I shall discuss it with the headmaster. Now, off you go."

Alyssa caught up to the other Gryffindors and climbed up to a door marked Girls-Year 1. She followed Ginny inside and saw that her trunk was already at the foot of one of her beds. Koko was napping on her pillows and after changing into her pj's she moved him to his own pillow by her trunk. She crawled under the covers and smiled a little when Koko jumped back up onto her bed and curled up beside her.

------------------------------------------------------------

I've been writing in my notebook for five hours straight and I've been typing for two hours straight, and it's late. I'm going to bed now. (puts head down on computer desk).

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah.**

**I just saw the new Harry potter movie and it was awesome, so you people need to go **see** it, K? **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa's first class the next day was Potions with the Ravenclaws and when Alyssa saw the Potions Master she was immediately reminded of a bat. A greasy haired, hook nosed, emo bat. She saw Luna Lovegood sitting by herself so she and Ginny went to sit with the Ravenclaw girl. "Hey Luna," said Alyssa.

"Hello," said Luna absentmindedly. "How has your morning been so far?"

"Pretty good, even though nothing's really happened yet."

Their first assignment was to make a potion to cure boils and Alyssa looked through the list of ingredients and read the instructions one time before starting her potion.

Alyssa was the only one in her class to make the potion perfectly. Ginny looked into her friend's cauldron in disbelief. "How did you do that? You only looked at the instructions a few times!"

Alyssa blushed a little and chewed on her bottom lip. "I guess I have a good memory."

The Potions Master glided alongside their table. "Well, well, well, looks like we've got another Hermione Granger," he sneered as he looked over her cauldron. "Let's see if you're a know-it-all like her as well; what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Um . . . . Powdered what to an infusion of who?"

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"What's a bezoar?"

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"Ooh, I know that one! They're the same thing!" she stated proudly.

Snape sneered down at her, seemingly unimpressed with her answers, said "ten points from Gryffindor," and moved on to survey other people's cauldrons.

"Why did he take points away?" asked a stunned Alyssa.

"My brothers say he's a slimy git who takes away house points for no reason from every house except Slytherin," said Ginny spitefully. "They say he treats Slytherin with favoritism because it's his own house."

Alyssa didn't know what to say to that. After Potions Alyssa and Ginny went to Herbology, which was taught by Professor Sprout and Alyssa found out that she was good at that class too. She did okay in charms and she managed to stay awake in History of Magic long enough to take a few notes. The one class she royally sucked at was Transfiguration.

Her first Transfiguration assignment was to turn a match into a needle, but she only managed to turn the match a dull silver color. She was glad when class ended and was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts until she walked into the classroom and saw who the teacher was. It was that pretty boy wizard from Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello class, and welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts," said the teacher. "May I introduce your new teacher . . . me," he smiled and showed off a mouth of perfectly white teeth. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, member of the Dark Force Defense League, author of several bestsellers including Travels with Trolls, Year with the Yeti, and Wanderings with Werewolves, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award."

"This is gonna be a fun year," Alyssa whispered to Ginny. "I'll bet he's never seen a werewolf in his life."

"Now, before we get started," Lockhart continued, "I just want to give you all a little pop quiz to see if you've read your textbooks." He passed out a questionnaire and Alyssa had to struggle not to laugh when she read the questions.

"What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? This guy's a nut," she hissed. "His head is so big I bet you it has its own orbit!" she muttered. Ginny covered her mouth with her hand but not before a snort of laughter escaped her lips.

After DADA was over Alyssa wanted to shoot herself, and she was so glad that it was her last class for the day.

"He didn't even know how to handle frikken pixies! There is no way he's ever met and defeated a vampire, banshee, or werewolf!" she griped to Ginny while sitting in the Great Hall. "The guy's a total idiot!"

"I'm surprised you're not smitten with him like the rest of the girls in the school," said Ginny's brother Ron, who was across from her. "Every girl here is swooning at his feet every time he smiles, even Hermione," he jabbed his thumb towards a girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

"Hermione?" asked Alyssa as she studied the bushy haired girl. "You're Hermione Granger? Professor Snape compared me to _you?!_"

"What?" asked Ron and Harry Potter at the same time.

"Yeah, he called me another Hermione Granger and asked me all this potions crap to see if I was a know-it-all," she muttered. Hermione smacked both boys when they started laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the first year Gryffindors went down near the Quidditch pitch for flying lessons. Several Gryffindors groaned when the saw that they were sharing the lesson with Slytherins.

"Great," muttered Ginny. "Can you believe this?"

"I don't have a problem with it as long as they don't start any crap with me," said Alyssa.

"Good morning class, and welcome to your first flying lesson," A tall woman with short grey hear and eyes like a hawk addressed them. "My name is Madame Hooch; I want each of your to stand beside one of these brooms. Once each of you has done that, I want you to place your right hand over the broom and say "up!"

They did as they were told and some kids had an easier time than others. Ginny's broom lifted easily into her hand while Alyssa's was a little slower to respond. Once the students held their brooms Madame Hooch told them to mount their brooms and then kick off from the ground and hover for a few seconds.

"On my whistle; 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." she blew her whistle and everyone kicked off. Alyssa clung to her broom while she was in the air and tried to urge the broom back down, but it rose further off the ground before stopping. She lay flat across the broom and wrapped her arms and legs around it, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Ms. Lee, I said hover only!" Madame Hooch snapped.

"It won't go down," she whined. The whine turned into a squeak of surprise when she found herself hanging from the broom instead of lying across it. Madame Hooch went to help her down but her grip slipped before the teacher got to her and she fell to the ground, glad that she was only a few feet off the ground instead of higher.

"Ouch," she mumbled. "That hurt . . . that hurt a _lot_."

Ginny knelt beside her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alyssa muttered. She sat up and rubbed her back, wincing. "I'm definitely gonna feel _that_ in the morning."

The Slytherins were roaring with laughter and Alyssa stifled a growl that was building in the back of her throat. "What're you laughing at, huh?" she snapped at a Slytherin boy with brown hair, who was laughing the hardest and whose broom hadn't even managed to leave the ground. "At least my broom went in the air!"

The Slytherin boy's eyes widened and then narrowed into slits. He was about to whip out his wand when one of his classmates nudged him and tilted her head towards the teacher, who was helping Alyssa stand up and asking if she needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Not with the teacher right there," the girl hissed. "Wait until there are no teachers around." The boy nodded and glared at Alyssa, who was pretending she hadn't heard a word of what the girl just said.

"Aw, is the poor Gwyffindor hurt?" said another Slytherin boy, this one with black hair. "Does she need to go get a bandage for her boo-boo?" The Slytherins laughed even louder and teased her. She ignored their comments and got back on her broom when Madame Hooch instructed everyone to try again. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose before kicking away from the ground, hovering for a few seconds, and then easing her broom back down.

"Excellent Ms. Lee, ten points to Gryffindor," said Madame Hooch approvingly. Alyssa smiled at the teacher and then smirked at the Slytherins, who looked like they wanted to strangle her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yes, the Slytherins want to hurt her and it's only her second day of school! That's gotta be a new record. R&R please kthnxbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter even though I wish I did.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the school year went on Alyssa became better friends with Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. During free periods she would sit down by the lake with Colin and Ginny when the weather was nice enough, and when it rained she would go to the library with Luna.

Alyssa was walking with Colin across the grounds one day when he stopped suddenly. "Hey, why did you stop walking? Do you want to be late to Potions?" asked Alyssa, and then she saw who was standing in front of them. Harry Potter. "Of course," she muttered. Colin had an unhealthy obsession with Harry, whom she'd only spoken to a couple of times. He was nice enough, and so was his friend Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was a pain in the ass. The little know-it-all acted so superior just because she got top marks in every class.

"Colin, stop staring," said Alyssa as the smaller boy stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry looked up from his conversation with Ginny's brother, and he looked puzzled to see Colin just standing there.

Colin went bright red and said, "All right, Harry? I'm-I'm . . ."

Alyssa nudged him and muttered, "Colin Creevey."

"Right, err, I'm Colin Creevey, and this is Alyssa Lee. We're in Gryffindor, too. D'you think I could get a picture?" he asked while holding up his camera.

Harry looked confused. "A picture?"

Alyssa sighed and placed an elbow on Colin's shoulder. "He wants a picture of you so he has proof that he's met you," she said tiredly. A full moon was coming and she felt like crap. "He wants you to sign it, too," she added as an afterthought.

"_Signed photo's?_ You're giving out _signed photos, Potter?_ Draco Malfoy was behind Colin and he was followed buy two big stupid looking boys. "Everyone line up! Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No I'm not," said Harry. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Y-you're just jealous," squeaked Colin.

"Colin, who else besides you would want a signed picture of Harry? Besides Ginny," she added as Colin opened his mouth to say something. "You and here are the only ones who would want one. No offense," she said to Harry. "Ginny's twin brothers told me about you and your friends saving the Sorcerer's Stone and stopping Voldemort, but I don't think it's really worth getting worked up about. Again, no offense."

"None taken," said Harry, who then argue with Malfoy about something for a while before none other than Gilderoy Lockhart approached them. Colin ended up taking a picture of Lockhart and Harry together. When everyone else headed back up to the castle Alyssa gave Lockhart a look of pure contempt and muttered "What an idiot, why did Dumbledore make this crackpot our teacher?" before following her classmates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The full moon came a few days later and Alyssa felt like utter crap. She felt tired and sick and irritable and just wanted to die peacefully. She wasn't able to focus in any of her classes and she didn't eat anything the whole day. Alyssa was on her way to Madame Pomphrey's for her last Wolfsbane potion of the day when she ran into a few Slytherin students. One of them was the brown haired boy who had almost hexed her during flying lessons and the girl that had stopped him was standing right beside him.

Alyssa kept her gaze on the floor and walked past them, praying they wouldn't recognize her. She was almost around the corner when she heard the Slytherins chatter cease. She heard the girl from flying lessons call out, "All right, Gryffindor?"

Alyssa ignored them and kept walking and she heard several pairs of footsteps follow her. "Hey, don't you just walk away like that you stupid little First Year!" an unfamiliar voice yelled after her. She groaned inwardly. _'They're friends with older students, wonderful'_ she thought.

A tall body stepped in her path and a pair of hands grabbed her roughly, but she kept her eyes on the floor. "Ignoring us like that wasn't very polite. Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your superiors?" the older student spat.

"She taught me to respect my superiors," said Alyssa quietly.

"Then why are you being so rude to me?" he asked haughtily.

Alyssa glared up at him. "I don't have to respect you because you're not better than me."

"What did you just say to me, you impudent little brat?"

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Wow, you know how to say impudent," said Alyssa, acting shocked. "I'm impressed."

"You'd better shut your mouth, you filthy little mudblood!" He grabbed the front of her robes and slammed her against the wall. The other Slytherins cheered him on as he drew back a fist and aimed for Alyssa's face. He stopped mid-punch when they locked stares and his eyes widened. Nobody had gotten close enough to see her eyes right before a full moon.

"W-what the bloody hell's wrong with your eyes," he stammered. "W-why are they glowing?"

Alyssa growled and before he could blink she raised her arm and raked her long nails across his face. He dropped her and held his hands to his face, screaming. The other Slytherins were looking at Alyssa with a mixture of shock and horror written across their faces. Alyssa jumped up and ran away from them before any of them could speak. She ran all the way to the Hospital Wing and almost collided with Professor Snape, who was coming out of Madame Pomphrey's office. His beetle black eyes went from her exhausted expression to the blood dripping from her fingernails. Before he could say anything Madame Pomphrey came out of her office and gasped when she saw Alyssa.

"What on earth happened to you?" the Medi-witch asked. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago, where have you been?" She herded the girl into her office and handed her a goblet of potion. Alyssa raised the goblet to her lips and almost gagged at the bitter taste. When the potion was gone she gave the goblet back to Poppy and leaned against the wall before sinking to the floor and closing her eyes.

Ten minutes later Alyssa groaned and doubled over. The wolfsbane helped her stay sane, but the transformations still hurt like a bitch. When it was over she stood on four paws and shook herself as if she were trying to dry off.

Poppy gave her a sympathetic smile before leaving the office. Alyssa normally would've curled up in the corner and went to sleep, but there were moans of pain coming from the other room and she was curious, so she nudged the door open and looked around the Hospital Wing. Her tail wagged and she gave a small bark of amusement when she saw who the newest patient was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus Flint howled in pain as Madame Pomphrey cleaned the scratches on his face. "Oh hush, Mr. Flint, they're only a few scratches, nothing to fret about." She finished cleaning them and made sure they wouldn't get infected before leaving his bedside to give another student a potion for a stomachache.

The Seventh Year Slytherin traced the cuts on his face and he scowled. "That little mudblood's going to pay for this," he growled. "I'll make her suffer. I'll make her wish she was never born."

Marcus heard something that sounded like an irritated huff and he looked over towards Poppy's office. His eyes widened and all the blood drained from his face.

A massive wolf was standing in the doorway. It was golden from the tip of its snout down to the start of its tail and its underbelly, paws and tail were creamy white. Its tail had a golden orange tip and its bright amber eyes were glowing.

The wolf was bigger than a normal forest wolf and there was an intelligence in its eyes that wasn't natural for a wild animal.

"W-w-we-we-were-werewo-" Marcus stammered. The wolf took a step forward and Marcus squeaked pitifully before fainting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Alyssa were human just then she would've been laughing, but since she couldn't laugh she merely wagged her tail and yipped softly. She turned around and retreated back into the office before Poppy saw that she'd left. She found a comfortable spot in the corner and curled into a ball, waiting for the sun to come back up.

When it did rise she whined in pain as the transformation changed her back into a human and when it was over she lay there for a minute before getting dressed and leaving the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus woke up the next day with an aching face and a headache. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, groaning. Poppy's office door creaked open and Marcus watched as the Gryffindor Girl who'd scratched him walked out and closed the door before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Marcus looked from where she was just standing to Madame Pomphrey's office and then to the door that led out of the Hospital Wing. He shook his head and convinced himself that he'd imagined the wolf before slipping back into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** It's almost midnight and my system is full of mountain dew and jelly beans . . .

Hyper? Me? Noooooooo . . . . . .

R&R and tell me whatcha think, K?


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction about it?**

------------------------------------------------

Alyssa felt a little better since the full moon had passed and she was in a relatively good mood when Professor McGonagall taught her a spell that would allow electronic devices to work in Hogwarts without being disrupted by the castle's magic. After that she was in an extremely good mood and she was whistling on her way from the Great Hall and as she passed the staircase up to the Headmaster's office she heard someone say her name. She stopped and listened harder and found out that the voice was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart.

" . . . . Quite sure it's acceptable to have Ms. Lee here, Headmaster?" she heard him ask. "If you ask me, she's not too bright, not to mention the fact that she's a dark creature."

Alyssa's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed._ 'That bimbo wizard was trying to get her thrown out of school! What did she ever do to . . .'_ her eyes widened and her face paled. _'He knows I know he's a fake! The Homorphus charm will not turn a werewolf back into a man during the full moon and he knows that since I'm a werewolf I know that's not possible!'_

"What exactly do you mean 'not too bright?" she heard Professor McGonagall ask.

"She hasn't been showing much progress in my class."

"Well the term's just started, Gilderoy! For goodness sake give the child a chance before you judge her on what she can and cannot do!"

Alyssa was surprised to hear that from McGonagall since she was bombing Transfiguration. She was even more surprised to hear what the Potions Master had to say about her.

"I see no proof of Ms. Lee being dull witted; she's the only one of those foolish little First Years that might be worth something and has in fact proven her intelligence in my class. She's also the only female student who hasn't swooned at the sight of you, Lockhart," Snape said dryly.

'_That's because he's an idiot,'_ thought Alyssa. _'I'll take a brain over shiny teeth any day of the week.'_

"Yes, well, as talented in Potions as she is, don't forget that she _is_ a dark creature," Lockhart sputtered.

"Ms. Lee's condition does not make her dark and it does not affect her performance in class," said Dumbledore, finally speaking up. "I see no reason why she should stop attending Hogwarts, and that is the end of this conversation Gilderoy."

Alyssa ran off before the teachers left Dumbledore's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same night Alyssa and Ginny were walking up to the tower after dinner when Alyssa stopped and put her ear to the castle's stone walls. "There's something . . . . Moving in the walls," she said.

"Must be a rat," said Ginny nonchalantly.

"No," Alyssa muttered. "It's bigger than a rat; _much_ bigger."

"Well then it's a _big_ rat," said Ginny hotly. Alyssa was surprised by her friend's suddenly snippy behavior, but she shrugged it off and gave the wall one last look before continuing up to the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------

October arrived and carried a chill throughout the grounds and the castle. Fir days and days it rained, and because of Alyssa's high immune system she was one of the only students who didn't catch a cold.

One rainy Saturday she was curled up in an armchair with Pet Cemetery in her lap when Harry came squelching through the portrait hole, covered in mud and God knows what else. He nodded to Alyssa and then went up to the Boy's Dormitory to change.

"I'll never understand why Wood has you playing out in this weather," she called after him before focusing on her book again. Harry came back down in clean clothes and went to sit at a desk with Ron, who was doing homework, and Hermione, who was reading a very thick book. Alyssa heard something about a "death day party,' decided she wasn't interested in their conversation, and went back to her book. She was interested, however, when Fred and George Weasley fed a filibuster firework to a salamander.

'_Wow, I didn't know Percy could scream like that_,' she thought as the third oldest Weasley yelled at the twins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On Halloween night Alyssa left the Tower and was heading down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. When she got down there she gaped at the floating pumpkins and candles as she headed over to Gryffindor table to sit by Colin and Ginny.

"Hey Alyssa," said Ginny. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Or Harry?" asked Colin hopefully. Alyssa shook her head and then proceeded to stuff her face.

The feast was amazing. The food was great, the decorations were awesome and there was even a troupe of dancing skeletons.

After the feast all the students left the Great Hall and headed towards their dorms. Alyssa wasn't paying attention so she was startled when the students in front of her stopped. Annoyed, she pushed her way passed them and immediately wished she hadn't.

Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail from a torch holder. Next to the holder a message was written: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What the hell does that mean?" she mumbled, and was about to ask what the flip was going on when a cool breeze blew down the corridor. Alyssa's eyes widened as she clamped both hands over her mouth and nose. _Oh God_, she moaned inwardly.

The message was written in blood.

Filch came and said something, then the teachers said something bus she didn't hear any of it. She was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen but refused to breathe in. Alyssa sank to her knees and was barely aware of being helped up before she blacked out

------------------------------------

**A/N:** I don't know about anyone else, bit I think having a good sense of smell would suck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other character from J.K. Rowling's series.

* * *

A few days after Halloween some people were still asking Alyssa why she passed out and if she was alright. She told them she had asthma and that they shouldn't worry about her. She was glad when their focus drifted away from her and landed on a different subject: Mrs. Norris.

Apparently, Filch's cat had been petrified and hung on the wall and Filch was going nuts. Well, more so than usual.

"Poor Mrs. Norris," Alyssa said. "I know she was a nasty piece of work, but still . . ."

"Honestly, we're much better off without her," Ron told her and Ginny, who's lower lip started to tremble. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts, though, so they'll catch the maniac and have him out of here in no time," Ron reassured her.

"Yeah, Gin, no worries," said Alyssa. "Hey, maybe he'll petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm kidding—" she added as Ginny blanched.

The attack had also affected Hermione, who now did almost nothing except read. "Yeesh, I knew she was a bookworm but she is bringing the art of reading to a new level," Alyssa commented one morning over breakfast. Hermione stopped reading enough to shoot her a glare before going back to her book.

* * *

A few days later Alyssa was intrigued by a bit of gossip that was spreading across the school, and she knew just who to go to for answers.

"Oy, Harry! Ron! Bucky!" Alyssa called after Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Bucky?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, cuz her front teeth are so big," she joked. "I swear, you could land a plane on those things."

Ron was still confused. "Plane? What the bloody hell is a—"

"Okay Weasley, stay with me" Alyssa cut him off. She turned to Harry and said, "Is it true that there's a monster under the school that's controlled by Slytherin's heir? I mean, I know there have been rumors, but—are they true?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno; your guess is as good as mine, I suppose."

"Well," said Hermione while glaring at Alyssa, "Mr. Binns says that the Chamber of Secrets is a myth and that there's no proof. He says—"

"Oh, so just because a teacher says something it's automatically true? That's a load of crap and you know it," Alyssa interrupted her. "For example, does Lockhart say he's turned a werewolf back into a man on the full moon by using the homorphus charm? Yes. Is it true? No freakin' way!"

"It is so," Hermione snapped. "In Professor Lockhart's book _Wanderings with Werewolves_, Professor Lockhart wrote—"

"Yeah, I know what he wrote, and _I_ know it's a load of bull. Anyway, getting off topic here; is it true that the Chamber of Secrets exists?"

"Like I said, your guess is as good as mine," said Harry.

* * *

The following Saturday there was a quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Alyssa wished Harry good luck when he came down for breakfast and he nodded to her before going to sit with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. At eleven o'clock she and Ginny followed the rest of the school down to the quidditch stadium. The teams walked onto the pitch and Alyssa cheered with the other Gryffindors.

The fourteen players rose into the sky on Madame Hooch's whistle and the game began. Alyssa watched as Harry barely avoided a bludger and her eyes narrowed as the bludger was smacked in the opposite direction by George Weasley only to change course and head back towards Harry.

"It's following him," she breathed. "The bludger's _following_ him." She knew very little about quidditch but what she did know was that bludgers did not target a single person; every player was a target.

It had started to rain and Alyssa groaned as she heard Lee Jordan announce "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero—"

"Damn, we're getting killed out there," she muttered. After a while the Gryffindor team called a time out. Alyssa's hearing was better than most people's, but the wind only allowed her to catch snippets of conversation. Fred and George were guarding Harry and it was costing Gryffindor the game. The twins were ordered to leave Harry to deal with the bludger and the game was resumed.

WHAM!

The bludger smashed into Harry's arm and Alyssa winced as she heard the bones in his arm break. Harry led the bludger to Draco Malfoy, who was knocked off his broom and landed hard on the ground.

Harry grabbed the snitch and then fell off his broom. Alyssa, Ginny and Colin were among the first to run down onto the field. "Colin, stop taking pictures for once in your life," Alyssa snapped at the first year boy who was snapping his camera furiously. She slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead when Professor Lockhart came down on the field to 'help.' "Harry's doomed," she moaned.  
Harry came out of a fainting spell and stared up at Lockhart in horror. "Oh no, not you," he moaned.

"Poor boy, doesn't know what he's talking about," said Lockhart. "Not to worry, Harry, I'll fix your arm up."

"Okay, now he's really doomed," said Alyssa.

Lockhart cast a spell on Harry's arm and Alyssa almost threw up when Harry's arm turned into a jellified, boneless mass.

"Ah, well, as you can see the bones are clearly not broken," said Lockhart.

"Of course they're not broken! You took the bones out of his arm, you moron!" Alyssa snapped, then, "Colin, what did I just say about taking pictures? Knock it off!"

* * *

The next day Ginny and Alyssa went down to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry and both were shocked to see Colin lying on a hospital bed, petrified.

". . . . . When did this happen? I saw Colin just last night in the Common Room," said Alyssa.

"I dunno, but I think that whatever attacked Mrs. Norris was what attached Colin," said Harry.

* * *

**A/N: **I think my writer's block is cured :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize anything, then that means it's not mine.

* * *

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around to collect names of the students who would be staying at school for Christmas. Alyssa decided that she would go back to her grandparents' house for Christmas; her mom was staying there.

A week later Alyssa and Ginny found out that there was going to be a dueling club.

"Eh, why not; this should be interesting." At eight o'clock that evening she and Ginny went down to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all holding their wands and looking excited.

Alyssa was excited, too, until she found out who was going to teach the dueling club.

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, followed by professor Snape. Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions—for full details, see my published works."

"Oh please, someone shoot me," Alyssa muttered.

"Let me introduce my assistant, professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. Alyssa made a gagging noise and stuck her finger down her throat. She tuned the rest of Lockhart's speech out and only started paying attention when Lockhart was blasted off his feet.

" Do you think he's alright?" Hermione squealed.

"Who cares?" said Alyssa at the same time as Ron and Harry.

Professor Snape and Lockhart broke everyone down into pairs. Harry was paired with Malfoy, Ron with Seamus Finnigan, Hermione with Millicent Bulstrode, and Ginny with Neville; Alyssa was paired with Marcus Flint. Flint had a murderous glint in his eye as he cast a particularly nasty disarming spell at Alyssa. She managed to block it and sent an equally nasty spell back at him. He blocked it and Alyssa barely had time to blink before she was knocked off of her feet. When her head cleared she noticed that the fighting had stopped and that Harry and Malfoy were facing off on the stage. They cast spells at one another and then a snake came shooting out of Malfoy's wand. The snake was shot up into the air by Lockhart and when it landed it looked like it was getting ready to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Harry made some weird hissing noises and the snake backed off, and then burst into flames.

* * *

Alyssa had learned from some fellow first years that Harry had spoken parseltongue—snake language. She found Harry when Fred and George were teasing him about being the supposed heir of Slytherin.

"Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry! Why didn't you say you could talk to snakes? That's so cool! Oh, and I don't believe that you're Slytherin's heir, but then again you might be. If you are, I'm not gonna judge you based on your ancestry, cuz that's just dumb."

"Er, thanks," said Harry. "I think."

* * *

The last term ended and Alyssa left Hogwarts to spend Christmas break with her mom and grandparents. She told her family everything that had happened at school, including how stupid her DADA teacher was. (Amy laughed when Alyssa told her in was the pretty boy wizard from Flourish & Blotts).

On Christmas morning Alyssa sat down in front of the Christmas tree that was set up in her grandparent's living room and opened the presents from her family. Her grandmother gave her a necklace with her name hanging from the chain in beautiful gold letters. She fastened the chain around her neck and her name hung right above the necklace she'd gotten in Knockturn Alley. Her Grandfather gave her a new bag for her books and a new CD player along with CD's of her favorite artists, including Journey, Def Leppard, No Doubt and Bon Jovi.

When Alyssa's grandparents went into the kitchen to fix lunch, Amy gave Alyssa another present.

"Merry Christmas, Hon," said Amy as Alyssa unwrapped the gift from her mother. It was a scrapbook and as she flipped through the pages she saw that it was empty except for three pictures in the very back of the book. One was of a young woman with blond hair, a man with dark hair, and a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes. Amy pointed to it and said, "That's me and your grandparents; it was taken 27 years ago, right after we moved to England."

The next picture had a teenage girl and a teenage boy holding hands. The girl had dark hair and the boy had light brown hair and amber eyes. Alyssa's eyes widened as she noticed the scars running across his face. "I-is he . . . is that my . . . . ?"

"Your father?" Amy finished. "Yeah, that's him."

The last picture had three large animals wrestling in a clearing, a stag, a dog, and a huge wolf. "That's him and two of his friends on a full moon; they were making sure he didn't wander off and eat anybody. The black dog is Sirius Black and the stag is James Potter. I took this right before . . . before everything went wrong." Amy had been very surprised when she found her camera in the forest undamaged. She had developed the photo and decided to keep it.

Alyssa put the scrapbook down and hugged her mom. "Thanks, Mom." After a moment she pulled back. "Potter? Any relation to Harry Potter?"

"Who's he?"

"He's a schoolmate," said Alyssa. Her grandmother called her and Amy into the kitchen for lunch so she left the book and went into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **yay, two updates in one day! I'm on a roll!


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Alyssa way lying on the couch looking at the picture of her mom and dad as teenagers. Amy came into the living room and cleared her throat. "Time for bed, Alyssa."

Alyssa sighed and closed the almost-empty photo album then stood up and yawned. "Okay, night," she said before giving her mom a quick hug and heading off to the room she used when she visited her grandparents.

Amy sat on the couch and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I wish you were here Remus," she said quietly. "I wish you could meet your daughter."

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy," said Rose as she came into the living room. "I _knew_ it; I _knew_ he was the father."

"Mother, I—"

"Of course, I've known for years," Rose added. "When you gave your father and me your explanation, you'd said that you'd gone to that bar at the end of November and that you and Remus hadn't . . . fooled around through the whole month of October."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with—"

You got your months mixed up, dear; October comes _before_ November, not after. I'm sure what you meant to say was you'd gone to that bar at the end of October and you two had been abstinent during November."

Amy opened her mouth to argue but closed it again as she thought it through. Damn. There was a reason Amy didn't like to lie; she almost always screwed it up somehow.

"Even if you'd told it right," Rose continued, "We would've caught on sooner or later. In all my years I've only ever seen two people with that eye color, my granddaughter and your ex-fiancée. The resemblance is remarkable." A beat of silence. "Why haven't you even given her a name? You know so much about him and I'm sure she'd want to know as much about him as possible."

Amy shook her head. "I don't want to hurt her. If I give in and tell Alyssa everything about him, she might get the false hope of meeting him."

"Why would that be a false hope?"

"It's been eleven years, Mother; what chance does she have of ever seeing him?" She stood up. "Besides, he made it very clear that he didn't want me in his life, and I doubt that's changed."

"Well, it's been a long time," Rose said gently. "Who knows? Maybe if you two ever meet up again, you'll find out that Remus has been missing you just as much as you've been missing him."

"Yeah . . . . . Maybe."

Neither one of them noticed Alyssa listening to them from her place on the staircase. Since she was a werewolf, her hearing was really good and she caught every word. She learned two things from eavesdropping on her mother and grandmother.

First, her mother shouldn't lie; from what she heard, the lie about Alyssa's father was hastily put together and full of holes.

Second, Alyssa finally knew her father's name.

**A/N:** Two updates in one night . . . . . wow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** any recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

K, so I haven't updated for a while cuz I've been busy with other things, and I can only manage to update a story once in a while.. . . stupid college.

Any underlined sentences or paragraphs are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them

Line line line line line line

When Alyssa got back to school she, like the rest of the returning students, immediately heard about Justin Finch-Fletchley getting attacked. She also heard a wide variety of rumors to explain the absence of one Hermione Granger.

Not that she minded Granger's absence; the little know-it-all annoyed the hell out of her.

Alyssa almost busted with laughter when she went to Madame Pomfrey for her medicine and saw a furry faced Hermione with cat ears peeking out of her bushy hair.

'Well, it's a definite improvement,' Alyssa thought as she received a goblet of wolfsbane potion. She downed it and left the hospital wing while trying not to laugh anymore.

Hermione was back to normal and out of the hospital wing at the beginning of February. 'Yay," Alyssa thought sarcastically as she tried her best to tune out Granger talking with Harry and Ron. Apparently they had found an unused diary in the girl's bathroom over the break and were trying to figure out who it belonged to. She shrugged it off, stopped eavesdropping and went on reading her newest Steven King novel, Christine.

On February fourteenth Alyssa and Ginny walked into the Great Hall and Alyssa didn't know what she felt like doing more, laughing or throwing up.

The walls were covered with large pink flowers and heart-shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling.

"Oh, _gag_," Alyssa moaned when she sat down and looked up at the teachers' table and saw that Lockhart was wearing pink robes that matched the Great Hall's decorations.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all—and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"Those poor dwarves," Alyssa muttered, feeling sorry for the small creatures. Apparently they were Lockhart's "Friendly, card-carrying cupids," though they didn't look too friendly. They would be wandering the grounds today to deliver valentines.

"I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Alyssa almost laughed at the thought of Professor Snape brewing a Love Potion. "Who would want one of those, anyway?" she asked Ginny. "Wouldn't you rather fall in love the normal way instead of bewitching someone?"

Ginny nodded. "Absolutely."

"You're not one of those forty-six that sent Lockhart cards, right?"

Ginny shook her head and Alyssa sighed in relief. "Good; that git's got a big enough head already."

"I think I like Valentine's Day," said Alyssa as she and Ginny went to Charms class. A cupid dwarf had just delivered a musical valentine to Harry and it wasn't too hard for Alyssa to guess who sent it.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad," Alyssa sang teasingly.

Ginny turned as red as her hair and said, "Shut it, Alyssa."

"His hair is a dark as a blackboard!"

"I mean it, stop singing!"

"I wish he were mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord!"

Ginny took her Charms book out of her bag and whacked Alyssa in the arm with it. Alyssa just laughed.

"You're just jealous because you didn't get to send a valentine to anybody!" Ginny said hotly.

"Oh please, as if I'd want to embarrass myself like that," Alyssa giggled.

Ginny glared at her, and for the rest of the day she ignored Alyssa.

Alyssa was glad when spring came. She'd gotten a new soccer ball from her grandma as an Easter present and was eager to teach Ginny how to play soccer.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle sport," Alyssa explained. "You have two teams on a field with a goal on each end. Each team tries to get this," she held up the ball. "Into the other team's goal. Whoever scores the most goals wins. It's kind of like quidditch, but without the brooms, bludgers and snitch, and there's only one goal for each team instead of three."

Ginny looked confused.

"Don't worry, you'll understand once we started playing," Alyssa assured her. They went out in an open area by the lake and Alyssa searched for four large rocks. When she found them she put two on one end of the open area and the other two at the other end. She went to the middle and called Ginny over. Alyssa put the ball down between them.

"One the count of three, you try to get the ball past me and kick it between those two rocks behind me. Three . . . two . . . one!"

Ginny tried to kick the ball so it would go under Alyssa's legs, but Alyssa immediately blocked the ball and kicked it with enough force to send it away from her goal. This continued and their one-on-one match ended five-to-nothing.

"I think I prefer quidditch," said Ginny as they headed back towards the castle.


End file.
